In a physical game, a physical game participant can participate in a match. For example, a plurality of remote controlled vehicles can participate in a shooting competition. In the competition, a health point of each remote controlled vehicle is generally provided by a scoreboard.
However, conventional method of displaying a health point of a remote controlled vehicle is not optimal. For instance, a viewer has to correlate a number displayed on the scoreboard with a number plate of a remote controlled vehicle on the ground in order to know a health point of the remote controlled vehicle. For another instance, the viewer has to switch attention between the ground and the scoreboard, leading a potential mistake in recognizing a remote controlled vehicles and a health point displayed on the scoreboard.